Orsino Murphy
Orsino Murphy (known commonly as Murphy) is a human Crusader, and a player-controlled character in We Who Endeavor. Biography 'Background' Orsino Murphy was born in 56 TE. He was raised by a town blacksmith, being left in the small village by his family just after his birth. Murphy was recruited into the military at the young age of 15, where he would train alongside other initiates to fight in the Theatean War. Leaving the academy in 74 TE, Murphy was regarded as a vigourous leader and strategist, rising swiftly up the chain of command. Despite his militaristic prowess, Murphy often held himself back from promotions to keep track of his close friend, Miriela Gismon, a fellow cadet from the academy. He grew a close bond with her, going as far as to exclude her unit from dangerous tasks, or keep her specifically out of the line of war, outright. This attatchment would be severed after Miriela was transferred to a different battallion, lead by Edwin Havenheart, as a large-scale operation to acquire information for the war effort from Boulderkeep was underway. Havenheart's entire battallion was wiped out, including Miriela. Stricken with grief and the guilt of allowing her transfer to the battallion, Murphy finished his work by commanding his battallion to the end of the war. He left the military, and looked to religion to ease his pain, following Donna, Goddess of Justice. ''We Who Endeavor 'Season 1' 'Slorin Ambush' In 85 TE, Murphy travelled aboard the ''STS Daisy, en route to the Empire of the Sun, with the intentions of residency and employment. During his slumber, the vessel was ambushed by a Slorin war ship, remaining asleep during the battle. He awakens two days after the skirmish, and discovers fellow veteren Edwin Havenheart, Ferleon traveller Kezu Kiko, and Elias Wilhelm. The group, shortly after introductions, is attacked by a group of scavengers, which are swiftly taken care of. 'Journey to Smallhand' The group would travel to minor locations, with a goal of reaching the town of Smallhand. They would later encounter a house, breaking into it, and soon caught by the owner. The property owner is subsequently executed by Murphy and Edwin via zombie bite, and left locked within his basement. 'Encounterings with Durba' Murphy and the others would clear out foes and enemies within The Quagmire Tombs, collecting loot and treasures from within the many tunnels of the area. Upon exiting, they ae obstructed by Durba Durba, another person who was aboard the STS Daisy. The group continues onward, eventually uncovering treasure at The Parched Sea, but are once more met with the persistent Durba. The Half-Orc offers the four membership within the Rumrunners Syndicate, a criminal organization which takes part in trafficking. Willed by Edwin, they accept his invitation, and set to meet him in the nation of Wraile. 'Journey to Wraile' The group would make various stops on the way to the meeting, notably entering a mysterious thicket, where strange beings pickpocket them whilst passing. Afterwords, they would reside within the house of a man named Samare, who was clearly ill and dying. Murphy would heal the man after identifying his ailment, and the group would carry onward. Upon arrival at Wraile, Murphy, Kezu, and Edwin gained membership in the League of Adventurers. 'Residency Within the ''Rapscallion Murphy meets Durba in Newbay, Wraile, and makes temporary residency within his new employer's ship, The Rapscallion. While the others explore the city and expand their knowledge in different art fields, Murphy gains interest in the elusive pirate Grimsley Noire, and plots to obtain his ship after discovering Noire's general location. The first job with the Rumrunners took place in Ceryl, a quick money collecting trip. Durba and the crew met up with O'Reily the Leprechaun, who continues to postpone his payments to the RS. Durba kills O'Reily, and orders Murphy and the others to follow suit with the remainder of his associates. Murphy refuses, and simply returns to The Rapscallion. Sometime after the incident with O'Reily, Elias would be found to have deserted, leaving but a note in his departure. '''Season 2 'Necromancer of Applemere' Upon the crew's return to Newbay, Murphy receives a foreboding nightmare, depicting a Blood Moon, and a gruesome end for himself and his allies. He doesn't acknowledge the dream for very long, and continues about his day aboard the galleon. The group, with time between each RS job, decided to partake in a League quest. Complaints of noises and unprecedented activity in the Applemere area draws the trio to the sight. They discover an unidentified necromancer casting undead and various creatures to his hand. Murphy and the others battle against the man. Edwin, seeing Murphy's injuries and Kezu's little damage, threatens to bring down the structure above them. The necromancer, intimidated and frightened by the planned act, surrenders. After the battle, Murphy and Edwin interrogate the necromancer aboard The Rapscallion, gaining his trust through promises of protection and temporary asylum. The former necromancer reveals his name to be Bobia Tully. The two gain information about a mysterious demon, Czaerobog, who gave Tully his original powers. The crew set out to acquire the necessities to summon such a force. 'Island of Fault' Durba sends the trio on a quick job, to steal crates for the next Rumrunners job. Murphy, Kezu, and Edwin infilitrate a warehouse and steal the required casings for the shipment. With flawless success, the crew returns to the ship to prep for the next rum-run. The group travels to the Island of Fault, delivering through a slave camp. Taking interest into some extra crew hands, the trio look around the area while Durba attends to the RS client. Kezu discover one of the slaves to be his sister, Kei, who was missing since the attack on the STS Daisy. Edwin buys a girl to freedom, discovering her to be a ranger. She later reveals her name to be Eliza. After the business folded, Durba and the others returned to Newbay. 'Caravan Mission' After originally meeting during the Applemere incident, the crew would encounter the enigmatic Tobalth Ewengrund. Durba reveals Tobalth to be assisting in the next job, a plundering of a oncoming caravan. The crew prepares for the task, and makes way with their new helping hand. With Tobalth using his abilities to appear as an old man, the crew plots a rouse to distract the wagon drivers. Tobalth pretends to be struck by the front of the caravan, and the trio each begin taking items from them. As the escorts returned to their wagons, Kezu and Tobalth return to the hiding spot with Durba, while Murphy and Edwin riskily stayed put in the last wagon, taking nearly all crates in Edwin's Bag of Holding. Tobalth would cause mist to distract the drivers. He casted a sleeping spell on Murphy and the two drivers, with Durba berating him and Edwin for jeopardizing the operation. 'Halls of Usher' As reward for solving a dispute at a Newbay Ranch, the group were given a map to an unknown location. Murphy plotted the map upon their return, and discovered it's precise location. The trio entered the frightening mansion, exporing its many corridors and areas, each coming with a new twist. Various instances, one of the group would notice a "shadow-y" figure, and received feelings of being watched. Kezu and Edwin did not persue any of these feelings, but Murphy slowly became frustrated throughout the night. Continuing through the rooms of the mansion, they discover the stories of the fate of the house's inhabitants through diaries and documents. Murphy, still angered at the annoyingly observant figure, witnesses it show itself once more. He takes off for the creature, and gets a cold chill on his neck. He was briefly trapped within the hall he chased the figure into, but breaks down a door to reach the others. Edwin encounters a cursed mirror, seeing his reflection smile back at him, and other unworldy occurances. A small devil was discovered in a jar, and contained in his Bag of Holding. Upon fighting with a mimic, vampire, and hordes of bats, the group eventually cleared out the mansion. Murphy and the others made way to the ground floor, where the shadow figure appeared at the exit to the main room. Doors began swinging violently from the now-revealed-Ghost of Usher causing them to do so. Kezu, frightened to the point of aging 10 years past his age, is rendered maimed. Edwin and Murphy face off with the ghost, fighting its possession of their ally, and beating the spirit. The house would begin to collapse, and with Murphy severely wounded, Edwin carries Kezu out of the house. 'The Blood Diamond' The group returns to Newbay, and sets off to continue their quest to summon Tully's demon, with a requirement being a Blood Diamond. Entering the outskirts of Newbay, they find a caravan tent with a familiar gypsy woman. She offers to tell their fate, and Murphy accepts. After gaining knowledge of a foreboding change, the group is tasked with recovering the woman's items in exchange for the diamond. The trio accepts, and travel to inland Wraile to engage with giants. Without a plan, the first attack on their foes is an extreme failure. Murphy is launched unconscious by one of the enemies, and Kezu captured. Edwin and Murphy return to the cave at night, infilitrating and looting the residence. Kezu frees himself, and they find the woman's crate. After a disagreement between Murphy and Kezu, the giants are awoken by the commotion. Kezu escapes, with Murphy and Edwin taking down the gigantic fiends. Returning to the gypsy's tent, they find the entire area to be ravaged and bloodied. They recover the Blood Diamond, and head back to The Rapscallion. 'Rumrunning to the EotS' Murphy and the RS crew travel to the Empire of the Sun for the next job, and travel to a secluded tavern. Carrying their shipments, an unknown tennant answers the call of Durba. Knowing that the usual employer, Juve, was not here to greet the RS crew, Durba shoots the man who answered the knock. Murphy and the others find themselves to be surrounded by Knights who demand their surrender. Murphy, Durba, Edwin and Kezu fight off the authorities as the hired hands take the shipments back to the galleon. 'Nosira's Meeting' With Durba and the higher-ups acknowledging the solid work of his crew, Murphy and the others are granted an honor of meeting the regional manager of the Rumrunners in Wraile, Nosira Ulfran. They meet him at the usual place of Sortuga's, with Tobalth once again present. Murphy and Edwin immediately suspect their old co-worker, as Tobalth later leaves the establishment during the meeting. As the conversation proceeded, gun fire and sword clashing is heard from outside. Knights storm the main room, taking down the RS guards. Durba and the crew secure Ulfran and escort him to the back exit in a last-ditch effort. Breaking through the solid door, the group is met with the surrounding forces of Newbay's garrison. Approaching them is the old man Murphy and witness shake hands with Tobalth after he had tailed the two to an alleyway. Murphy, fueled with rage, exclaims he should have killed him with his chance. 'Escaping the Brig' Murphy and Durba's crew were locked in one of the Brig's cells, later witnessing the capture of Tully in the cell across. Edwin and Murphy devise a strategy to draw guards and escape the confines of the prison. The two engage in a fist fight, gaining attention of two security detail. Durba and Kezu take down the guards, and the group escapes with Tully. Ordering Tully to release other prisoners as a diversion, the group takes out two guards. Releasing the inmates into the main area of the Brig, Murphy encounters the old man, who is revealed to be the Warden. Surrounded by knights, the crew fights against their captors, while Murphy duels the Warden. With help from Kezu, they kill the tough leader. Edwin, needing knowledge of Ulfran's location, temporarily communicates with the Warden's soul, and gains the names of a Captain that could led them to their imprisoned employer. The group exits the facility, and are met by Kei and Eliza, who evidently escaped the capture of The Rapscallion. Being observed by various guards from the surrounding areas, they make a run for the docks and their ship. The crew is met with a steel door blocking their way to the shoreline, forcing Durba to hold it open for his men to escape. Murphy vows to return for him, and takes a crossbow bolt wound. He runs for the galleon, but sees Tobalth, drifting the ship away from the dock. He offers them membership within his crew, in which Edwin and Murphy frustratingly refuse. Witnessing the supposed-demise of Durba, and the fastly coming forces of Newbay's authorities, the crew has no choice but to join him. Setting sail on the renamed ship, The Moonlancer, Tobalth reveals his true identity, Toby Evanwood. Character Sheets Murphy1 v3.png Murphy2.png Murphy3.gif Category:Player Category:Character Category:Arcturus Category:Metapage